I grzechy nasze
by euphoria814
Summary: Dean szukał swojego młodszego brata przez całe życie, ale kiedy go odnajduje to wszystko jest nie tak jak sobie wymarzył.


**Odpowiadam na życzenie Loreen :**

 **1\. Ja bym z ekstatyczną radością przeczytała Destiel'a lub Wincest'a(o ile siedzisz w tym fandomie), moje OTP. Ale też ostatnio cierpię na ostry niedobór Stony.**  
 **I błagam, żadnych żyło-chlastnych angst'ów, ale za to dużo seksów! :D**

 **Mam nadzieję, że ten twój przypadnie ci do gustu :* Nie piszę normalnie wincestów, ale damn, raz kozie śmierć.**

 **multifandom bingo 2016 prompt 18. incest**

 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Szukają Sama przez całe życie. Dean nie pamięta takiej chwili w przeszłości, w której nie myśleliby lub nie mówili o jego młodszym bracie i ma wrażenie, że to trochę zniszczyło ich rodzinę. Sammy stanowił łącznik pomiędzy nimi. I może mama też, ale ona zginęła jeszcze tej samej nocy, w której uprowadzono jego brata. Tata nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczył, jakby to była jego wina. I może Dean obwiniał go początkowo, ale z biegiem czasu – stoczonymi potyczkami z mieszkańcami piekieł – doszło do niego, że wygrana czy nawet odszukanie Sama mogły nie być tak łatwe.

To dlatego też stoi na rozdrożu, rozglądając się wokół niepewnie. Nie należy do dziesiątki najbardziej ulubionych ludzi przez demony. Nie należy pewnie do sześciu pierwszych miliardów, których ci skurkowańcy chcieliby spotkać, dlatego ma wątpliwości czy chociaż jeden się pokaże. W końcu odesłali do piekła tak wielu, że dawno przestał prowadzić statystyki.

Ojciec jednak zaginął, a jemu pozostało tylko jedno. Krótka wiadomość pozostawiona na skrzynce telefonicznej mówiła jasno; znajdź Sama. Nie robili niczego innego od ponad dwudziestu lat i wątpi czy nawet rozpoznałby teraz brata.

Czuje cudzą obecność, więc obraca się gwałtownie. Kobieta stoi tuż za nim i przygląda mu się z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Dean Winchester – mówi i cmoka.

Jej białka na krótką chwilę znikają, jakby chciała go zapewnić, że rozmawia z właściwą osobą. Albo w tym przypadku z demonem.

Dean powstrzymuje się ostatkiem sił, żeby nie wyciąć jej jakiegoś numeru. Na przykład odesłać tam, skąd przybyła.

\- Jestem Ruby – informuje go kobieta.

\- Świetnie, cudowne imię. Na pewno przysparza ci popularności – kpi, chociaż denerwuje go, że znajduje się tak blisko demona i nie może go załatwić.

Ojciec nie byłby zadowolony.

Ruby przewraca oczami, a przynajmniej ma takie wrażenie. Z tymi czarnymi białkami nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

\- Nie lubisz mnie – stwierdza demon, ale wydaje się raczej rozbawiona. – Dobrze, że inni mnie lubią. Nawet pragną – ciągnie dalej Ruby. – Jestem tutaj specjalnie dla ciebie, Deanie Winchester, więc jaką umowę chciałbyś zawrzeć? – pyta kobieta wprost.

Dean czuje, że zasycha mu w ustach. Nie waha się, chce po prostu rozważyć wszystkie swoje opcje. Żadnych jednak nie posiada. Gdyby było inaczej nie stałby przed demonem, zastanawiając się jak sprzedać swoją duszę, żeby tego nie żałować.

\- Jeśli i tylko jeśli mój brat Sammy żyje, chcę go zobaczyć – mówi w końcu.

Nie jest to prawniczy bełkot, ale musi wystarczyć. Ruby uśmiecha się do niego pokazując wszystkie zęby i nie wyglądają na specjalnie ostre, co jest dobre, bo dziewczyna wsuwa mu język do ust, kiedy całuje go znienacka. Ich umowa zostaje zawiązana, niemal czuje jak coś obejmuje jego duszę, co pewnie nie jest normalne.

Ruby odsuwa się od niego i dociera do Deana, że zapomniał o jednym szczególe.

\- Teraz – dodaje i wkłada w to całą swoją siłę, która mu pozostała.

\- Przez myśl mi nie przeszła żadna inna opcja – prycha Ruby, a kiedy Dean ponownie pozwala się jej pocałować ze zdumieniem czuje jak ostrze przebija się przez jego żebra.

To boli jak diabli i został oszukany. Widzi to w jej oczach i przysięga sobie, że nawet w piekle ją odnajdzie, a potem wyrówna rachunki. Zapada ciemność, kiedy jego usta wypełniają się krwią i upada na żwirowaną drogę.

ooo

Budzi się z trudem i niemal od razu żałuje, że otworzył oczy, bo wokół jest nieprzyjemnie. Nikłe światło lampy nie razi go, chociaż jakoś nie sądzi, aby demonom chodziło o jego wygodę. Kiedy zastanawiał się jak to będzie obudzić się w Piekle na pewno nie zakładał, że przygotują dla niego całkiem wygodne łóżko. Bardziej spodziewał się już faktycznych kotłów ze smołą, chociaż na pewno nawet podziemne krainy zmodernizowano. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła ostatnia dziesiątka demonów, które odesłał do ich lokum.

Niewielki ruch w rogu przyciąga jego uwagę i nie może uwierzyć własnym oczom. Sammy ma może pięć lat. Całkiem prawdopodobne, że ma na sobie piżamkę, którą mama ubrała mu tamtego wieczora, kiedy kładli się do łóżka. Jego blond włoski są fatalnym kontrastem do tych czarnych ścian. W niego jednak wstępuje całkiem nowa siła i wstaje, ignorując ból w klatce piersiowej.

\- Sammy! Sammy, chodź do mnie. To ja Dean, przyszedłem po ciebie – tłumaczy, chociaż nie wie czy Sam w ogóle zauważył w tym miejscu upływ czasu.

Pewnie to błogosławieństwo, że jego brat nie wie, że był zaginiony przez dwadzieścia lat. Dean jednak nie wyobraża sobie co te cholerne demony planowały, skoro nie pozwoliły mu dorosnąć w normalnym tempie.

\- Och, to akurat nieprawda – odzywa się ktoś.

Dean staje pomiędzy Samem i nieznajomym, ale kiedy odwraca się, jego brata już nie ma. Facet, który stoi przed nim, musi być niewiele młodszy od niego. Jego oczy są błękitne i jasne, niemal nienaturalnie błyszczące szczęściem. Dean jednak wie, że w każdej chwili mogą zajść czernią jak widział to tak często wcześniej.

\- Przepraszam – zaczyna facet. – Pomyślałem, że poczujesz się lepiej, kiedy zobaczysz swojego brata takim jakiego go zapamiętałeś.

\- Poczuję się lepiej? – warczy Dean.

Facet przestaje się uśmiechać.

\- Nie widziałeś mnie dwadzieścia lat – mówi nagle mężczyzna. – Jak miałbyś mnie rozpoznać? – pyta i patrzy na niego tymi wielkimi niebieskimi oczami, które wyglądają całkiem znajomo.

 _To musi być jakaś sztuczka_ \- myśli, ponieważ minęło dwadzieścia lat, a mężczyzna przed nim robi dokładnie to samo spojrzenie, którym Sam zawsze wyłudzał od niego słodycze. I nie było niczego, czego Dean nie zrobiłby dla niego.

\- To diabelska sztuczka – mówi.

\- Ktoś mógłby to tak nazwać – przyznaje mężczyzna. – Deanoo – wzdycha. – Nie przekonają cię słowa. I nie zamierzam na siłę udowadniać ci kim jestem. Może w końcu w to uwierzysz. Może nie – wzdycha ponownie, a potem macha dłonią i pomieszczenie się rozświetla.

Facet – Sam, Dean nie chce tak nazywać go w swojej głowie, ale nie potrafi inaczej – siada na sporym fotelu i wyciąga przed siebie swoje długie nogi. Jest jakimś pieprzonym gigantem. Tata zawsze twierdził, że Dean odziedziczył wzrost po matce, ale jego ramiona i barki. Z Samem jej wprost odwrotnie. Jest wysoki i szczupły, chociaż ewidentnie próbował zrobić coś z proporcjami swojego ciała, bo z rękawa t-shirtu wystaje całkiem przyjemny biceps.

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że jesteś tutaj bezpieczny – ciągnie dalej Sam.

\- Bezpieczny – prycha.

Sam robi jakąś taką dziwną minę i na pewno nie jest demonem, bo na jego twarzy jest zbyt wiele spokoju.

\- Zakładając, że jesteś moim bratem… - zaczyna ostrożnie Dean.

Sam uśmiecha się do niego szeroko i rozbrajająco.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego? Dlaczego to wszystko? – odgaduje mężczyzna z łatwością. – Jeden z demonów wyższego kręgu, tak silny, że obawiały się go inne, pozwolił napić się mi swojej krwi. Byłem jeszcze niemowlęciem, więc żadne z nas nie wiedziało, nie miało na to wpływu. Wrócił po mnie, kiedy uznał, że to już czas.

\- Czas? – pyta słabo Dean.

\- Czas Apokalipsy – wzdycha Sam. – Anioły i demony miały ten plan, żeby zakończyć ten świat. Potrzebowali ludzi, aby im się to powiodło. Wybrali mnie, bo byłem niemowlęciem i chcieli mnie wychować na własnej krwi – mówi.

Dean nie może oderwać od niego oczu, bo Sam jest z pozoru spokojny, ale mięśnie jego twarzy pracują niemal cały czas, jakby powstrzymywał się przed okazaniem silniejszych emocji. Wspomnienia z Piekła nie mogą być przyjemne i może tego nie chce mu pokazać. Dean nie jest pewien. Chce jednak wiedzieć wszystko.

\- Nie zauważyłem żadnej Apokalipsy – mówi.

Sam uśmiecha się krzywo, a potem pojawia się w jego wzroku coś twardego.

\- Zabili mamę – rzuca jego brat nagle. – Zabili naszą mamę, a potem chcieli ze mnie zrobić swoją marionetkę.

\- Nie pozwoliłeś im – odgaduje Dean i czuje cholerną dumę.

Są Winchesterami. Ojciec powtarzał mu to tak długo, aż zapadło to w jego pamięć. Może Sam pamiętał również chociaż trochę.

\- Obserwowałem was cały czas – mówi nagle jego brat. – Chciałem wiedzieć co u was, chociaż nie mogłem… - urywa i wydaje się nagle zdenerwowany.

\- Możesz wrócić teraz. Możemy obaj odejść – rzuca Dean, ponieważ nie widzi przeciwwskazań. – Wyprowadzę cię stąd – decyduje nagle.

Sam zaczyna się śmiać i zakrywa nawet usta, żeby nie wydawać z siebie zbyt głośnych dźwięków. To wygląda dziwnie na tle tych doskonale czarnych ścian. Dean zaczyna zastanawiać się czy to pomieszczenie w ogóle istnieje. Czy w Piekle mieli faktycznie pałace?

\- Dean, nie mogę wrócić na Ziemię – informuje go Sam. – Piekło to nie jedyni, którzy na nas polowali. Dali wam spokój tylko dlatego, że uznali, iż jestem większym niebezpieczeństwem.

\- Nie jedyni? – pyta Dean.

Sam wskazuje sugestywnie na sufit, którego nie ma. Dean widział wilkołaki, zombie i starożytne bóstwa. Uwierzenie w anioły nie przychodzi mu z takim trudem.

\- Wierzysz mi, że jestem twoim bratem? – pyta nagle Sam.

\- Pomyślę nad tym – kłamie, bo wystarczył jeden rzut oka, aby wiedział kogo ma przed sobą.

Mogły minąć lata, ale zawsze mieli z sobą pewną więź. Sam nie ruszał się nigdzie bez niego i cały czas czekał na jego aprobatę. Dean był w końcu starszym bratem. Minęło dwadzieścia lat, ale mężczyzna, który siedzi przed na fotelu spogląda na niego nieśmiało, jakby czekał na komentarz w kwestii tego jak sobie radził w Piekle.

A potem na ustach Sama wykwita ten niewielki uśmiech, który sięga jego oczu. I Dean ma wrażenie, że jednak wszystko będzie w porządku.

*ooo

Nie wychodzi z pokoju, bo w zasadzie musi się przespać. Wcale nie chce myśleć o tym, co zobaczy na zewnątrz. Nie chce spotkać znajomych, zarówno tych, którym skopali tyłki z ojcem jak i innych kolegów, którzy wykonywali ten sam zawód co oni. Żaden z nich nie był święty, ale Dean nie powinien oceniać. W końcu zaprzedał duszę diabłu i tylko cudem udało mu się nie trafić do żadnego z kotłów. Sam twierdził co prawda, że Piekło nigdy nie posiadało niczego takiego i tortury duszy są bardziej metaforyczne, ale to zbyt górnolotne słowa jak na niego. Kotły natomiast działają na wyobraźnię.

Sam pojawia się w jego pokoju jakiś czas później i ma na sobie koszulkę polo. Dean nie wie nawet jak ma zareagować.

\- To normalny strój w Piekle? – pyta wprost.

Sam śmieje się znowu głośno i dźwięcznie. Odchyla głowę, odsłaniając całą kolumnę swojej szyi i Dean nie potrafi oderwać od niego wzroku. Jego skóra jest jasna pewnie przez to jak długo był pozbawiony słońca. Wydaje się nieskazitelna, kiedy jego własne ciało pokryte jest bliznami. Każda stanowi nieprzyjemne wspomnienie. Kiedy wrócił pamięcią do ostatnich lat, musiał przyznać, że demony faktycznie zostawiły ich w spokoju. Jego i ojca – pozostali nie mieli takiego szczęścia, ale Sam nie mógł kontrolować każdego – to akurat rozumiał. Może powinien podziękować, ale nie potrafi odnaleźć prawidłowych słów. Minęło dwadzieścia lat, nie wie kim jest Sam. Nie dorastali razem i coraz mocniej dociera do niego, że to nie jest teraz kwestia krwi. Ich pokrewieństwo to bardziej skomplikowana sprawa, której wcale nie ułatwia fakt, że Sam ma pieprzone dołeczki w policzkach.

\- Skoro jesteś Królem Piekieł – mówi Dean pewnego wieczoru, a przynajmniej wydaje mu się, że to ta pora.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – jęczy Sam.

\- Nie bądź laską, Sammy – prycha. – Nazywaj rzeczy po imieniu. Wracając… Jeśli jesteś Królem Piekieł, to czy to znaczy, że znasz wszystkie moje grzechy? – pyta, ponieważ to jedno nie chciało wyjść mu z głowy przez ten cały czas.

Nie był dobrym człowiekiem i sprzedaż duszy tylko przypieczętowała to, co wiedział od dawna, ale próbował sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co zrobił kiedykolwiek. I to jest cholernie długa lista.

\- Nie, ale mogę sprawdzić rejestr – mówi Sam.

\- Jest jakiś rejestr? – pyta Dean i chyba zaczyna odczuwać lekką panikę.

Nie jest do końca pewien czy to co robił z tamtą Azjatką zalicza się do grzechu, ale zapewne tak, skoro nie wzięli ślubu. Nie chce wiedzieć jak szczegółowo opisano te zdarzenia. Chociaż zapewne kilka osób nauczyłoby się wiele, gdyby mieli okazję zobaczyć schematy. Oraz kierunki przesunięć – te były równie ważne. Jednak nie Sam, cholera nie jego brat! Mówił, że obserwował ich przez ten cały czas, ale Dean nie wie co to oznacza. Są nawet rzeczy, których nie wiedział o nim ojciec. Cycata Azjatka to dopiero czubek góry lodowej.

Sam uśmiecha się do niego krzywo i do Deana dochodzi, że jego własny brat właśnie z niego kpił. Rzuca w niego poduszką, ale ta nie dociera nawet do połowy drogi, kiedy zmienia kierunek i uderza go w twarz. Sam nie drgnął nawet na swoim fotelu.

\- Więc masz magię – rzuca Dean.

\- Poili mnie krwią demonów – odpowiada Sam i patrzy na niego mniej pewnie.

To nie jest łatwe do przełknięcia, ale Dean kiwa głową.

\- Spoko – rzuca tylko. – Oszukujesz – prycha.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć – zaczyna Sam i wzrusza ramionami. – Jestem Królem Piekieł – mówi i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

ooo

Dean wychodzi w końcu ze swojego pokoju, ale tylko dlatego, że coś uderza w ścianę. To łupnięcie niemal zrzuca lampę ze stolika. Podchodzi ostrożnie do drzwi, ponieważ Sammy nie mówił mu, że ma się nie ruszać z tych czterech ścian, ale to zawsze może być podstęp, aby wywabić go na zewnątrz. Uchyla drzwi i wygląda na korytarz, który jest zaskakująco dobrze oświetlony. Może dlatego widzi tak doskonale wszystkie szczegóły, które zapewne nie były przeznaczone dla jego oczu. Początkowo stara się udawać, że nie wie czyje to plecy, ale jak wielu umięśnionych blondynów o wzroście olbrzyma może być w Piekle?

Sam dociska do ściany jakąś kobietę, wchodząc w nią raz po raz. Jej palce wzbijają się w jego skórę i krople krwi pojawiają się w każdej z ran. Są czerwone, niemal rażą swoim kolorem. Spodnie jego brata są opuszczone do połowy ud, kilka metrów dalej leży jego jasnoniebieska koszulka polo, zapewne porzucona w ferworze walki. Nie ma ubrań kobiety, więc zapewne przyszła do jego brata nago i to jest cholernie gorące.

\- Cicho – szepcze Sam w szyję swojej koszulki, zatapiając się w jej zapachu. – Nie chcę obudzić Deana – mówi.

I to prawie słodkie, biorąc pod uwagę, że robią to naprzeciwko jego drzwi i siła uderzenia podniosła go na nogi. Nie ma pojęcia ile mocy kryją ramiona Sama, ale zaczyna podejrzewać, że bierze w tym również udział magia, bo sam próbował podtrzymywać tak kobietę przy ścianie i to nie jest takie łatwe. Jego brat jednak wchodzi w nią, a przynajmniej tak to wygląda z punktu jego widzenia – bez żadnego problemu. Dean ma przed oczami jedynie półkule pośladków, które wyglądają niezwykle prawidłowo. Sammy ma wąski tyłek i biodra, co tylko podkreśla jego szczupłość, ale jego ramiona to już całkiem inna bajka. Mięśnie poruszają się pod skórą w tak cudowny sposób, że Dean ma niemal ochotę je dotknąć.

\- Sam – prycha kobieta. – Jest tak przerażony tym miejscem, że nie wyściubi nosa. Dziwię się, że nie próbował egzorcyzmów na tobie – rzuca i ton jej głosu jest nieprzyjemny, a jednocześnie cholernie znajomy.

Nie jest nawet zaskoczony, kiedy dostrzega jej twarz w końcu, kiedy Sam zmienia trochę ich pozycję przy ścianie.

Ruby spogląda prosto w jego oczy, jakby doskonale wiedziała, że cały czas tam stał. Ich wcześniejsza rozmowa wraca do niego jak bumerang. Mówiła, że 'ktoś ją lubił', ale bynajmniej nie spodziewał się, że jest kimś sypiającym z jego bratem.

\- Jego dziewczyną – szepcze Ruby.

\- Co? – wzdycha Sam, a potem sztywnieje i obraca swoją głowę, jakby nagle doszło do niego, że jednak korytarz nie jest całkiem bezpieczny do robienia takich rzeczy.

\- Nie przestawaj – szepcze Ruby.

Dean jej nienawidzi. Jej paznokcie nadal zostawiają ślady na ramionach jego brata. To jest świetne uczucie, kiedy kobietę ponosi do tego stopnia, ale w tym jak Ruby znaczy Sama jest coś więcej. I to jest tak cholernie nieprawidłowe. Rana w jego piersi, której nie widział, ale na pewno się tam znajdowała, odezwała się ponownie. Ruby nie spuszcza go z oka, kiedy zaczyna lizać skórę Sama, więc zwija dłonie w pięści i próbuje się wycofać, bo to nie jest widok przeznaczony dla jego oczu, ale coś powstrzymuje go w pół kroku.

Demonica nie wygląda nagle już tak pewnie, kiedy w powietrzu pojawia się coś jeszcze. Sam odsuwa się od niej, poprawiając swoje spodnie. Ruby pokryta jest śladami palców i ust jego brata. Gratulacje zamierają mu na ustach, kiedy Sammy ponownie na niego spogląda.

\- Jak dokładnie znalazłeś się tutaj? – pyta jego brat, co jest śmieszne.

\- Nie wiesz? – dziwi się.

\- Demon z rozdroża – mówi Sam. – Ale… - urywa.

\- Powiedziałem jej, że chcę cię zobaczyć natychmiast – odpowiada Dean i zamiera, kiedy Sam odwraca się i łapie za szyję Ruby, która nawet nie próbuje się bronić.

\- Jakie miałaś rozkazy? – pyta jego brat i ten słodki ton ginie w jego głosie. – Jakie miałaś rozkazy? Jakie wydałem rozkazy, Ruby? – pyta i z każdym słowem wydaje się coraz bardziej wściekły.

\- Chciałeś go tutaj – chrypi kobieta.

\- I zrobiłaś co? – pyta Sam. – Nie przypominam sobie, abyś była jedną z demonów z rozdroża – warczy Sam. – Rozpoznał cię – mówi dalej. – Myślałaś, że będę tak głupi, że się nie zorientuję?

Dean nie wie czy powinien go powstrzymać, ale w końcu Sam jest człowiekiem, a to Ruby stanowi w tym towarzystwie całe zło, więc zgodnie z regułami ojca wszystko w porządku. Może jest też trochę zafascynowany tym, że jego mały brat najwyraźniej nie żartował ze swoimi obowiązkami względem demonów. Usłyszeć na temat Piekła i jego zasad to jedno – ale teraz widział to na własne oczy.

\- Zabiła mnie – mówi Dean w końcu, bo chyba wie o co chodzi Samowi.

Dotąd sądził, że jego brat dowiedział się o wszystkim po fakcie, ale Ruby chciała chyba ukryć przed nim to co się zdarzyło. I pewnie udałoby się jej, gdyby nie to, że zachowywali się dzisiaj naprawdę bardzo głośno. Dean nie może nie czuć obrzydzenia na samą myśl o tym jak często jego brat musiał wpadać w jej objęcia. Jak wiele razy robili to od czasu, kiedy pojawił się tutaj. Może przesypiał każdy jeden, nieświadom kompletnie tego, co rozgrywało się za ścianą.

Oczy Sammy'ego robią się lodowate. Ten błękit jest cudownie zdradliwy. Dean nazwałby go niebiańskim jeszcze kilka dni temu, ale teraz nie jest już tego taki pewien. Wie jedynie, że strach w oczach Ruby sprawia mu pewną satysfakcje. W końcu też zdjęła ręce z jego brata, co też jest dobre.

Sam zaciska dłoń na jej gardle i Dean niemal spodziewa się, że usłyszy dźwięk łamanej chrząstki, ale Ruby z piskiem rozpływa się w powietrzu i zapada cholerna cisza, która niemal przewierca mu mózg. Kiedy Sam odwraca się ponownie do niego twarzą, ma na policzkach rumieńce, a jego klatka piersiowa unosi się ciężko z wysiłku. Dean nareszcie może się ruszać, co powinno go pewnie zastanowić. Sam ma w sobie moc, która nie jest ludzka, ale to nie jego wina. Był dzieckiem. Żadne z nich nie miało wpływu na interes demonów, ale Piekło stworzyło sobie samo władcę, którego zapewne się nie spodziewali.

\- Nie będzie cię już kłopotać – mówi Sam.

\- Zabiłeś ją? – pyta Dean, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

Sam rusza w jego kierunku, a on instynktownie cofa się. Wie, że nie grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo, ale zajmował całe drzwi. One zresztą zamykają się za jego bratem, kiedy ponownie znajdują się w pomieszczeniu.

\- Jest demonem, a to znaczy, że już była martwa – wyjaśnia Sam spokojnie. – Odesłałem ją bardzo daleko, tam gdzie się jej na pewno nie spodoba. Mieli zakaz krzywdzenia cię. Wiedzieli o tym, że jeśli kiedykolwiek wasze drogi się przetną żaden demon nie ma prawa skrzywdzić ciebie lub ojca – mówi.

Deanowi robi się sucho w ustach, bo wzrok Sama nadal nie rozpromienia się szczęściem i radością, do których się przyzwyczaił. I nadal czuje się bezpiecznie, a nie tego uczył go ojciec.

\- Spoko. Po prostu nie sądziłem, że tak poznam twoją dziewczynę – próbuje zażartować, ale brzmi to słabo nawet w jego własnych uszach.

Klatka piersiowa Sama zaczyna unosić się wolniej, jakby adrenalina nareszcie przestawała grać pierwsze skrzypce. To nadal ogromna przestrzeń niepoznaczonej skóry. I Dean nie może nie zerkać na jego sutki, które wydają się twarde od chłodnego powietrza. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje.

Kiedy podnosi wzrok, widzi, że Sam przygląda mu się nadal w kompletnym milczeniu.

\- Nie moja dziewczyna – mówi jego brat nagle i Dean ma wrażenie, że coś się dzieje.

A może coś się stało wcześniej. Wie, że gapienie się na pewno nie jest dobrym pomysłem, ale Sam wygląda tak… Nie wie jak to określić, ale to coś więcej. Różnica wzrostu między nimi jest znaczna, ale to wcale nie przeszkadza mu dostrzegać zmiany w spojrzeniu brata. Pewnej miękkości, która się tam pojawia. Faktu, że Sam patrzy na niego tak, jakby przewiercał go na wylot. I wspomnienie wszystkich jego grzechów wraca, bo jeśli ktokolwiek miałby je poznać to właśnie jego brat. To przeraża go i jednocześnie fascynuje. I wie,że powinien powiedzieć coś idiotycznego, aby obaj mogli się zaśmiać, ale w jego głowie jest pustka. Ma wybór; ona albo wspomnienie pleców i pośladków Sammy'ego, a to naprawdę nieodpowiednia myśl.

\- Jesteśmy w Piekle – mówi nagle Sam.

Dean przełyka ciężko, ponieważ ma wrażenie, że rozumie o co chodzi jego bratu, ale to nie jest takie proste.

\- Jesteśmy w Piekle – powtarza Sam, robiąc niewielki krok w jego stronę. – Zawsze mówią, że trafisz tutaj, jeśli cokolwiek zrobisz, zgrzeszysz choćby myślą – tłumaczy mu brat. – Zastanawiałeś się, co się dzieje z tymi, którzy grzeszą w Piekle? – pyta.

Dean potrząsa przecząco głową, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

Sam jest tak blisko, że gdyby wyciągnął dłoń, dotknąłby jego włosów, o wiele teraz za długich.

\- Nic – mówi jego brat. – To jest cudowne. Nic nie dzieje się z tymi, którzy grzeszą – ciągnie Sammy. – Co o tym myślisz? – pyta ostrożnie.

\- Fajna sprawa. Wpadłbym wcześniej na imprezkę, gdybym wiedział – kpi, a raczej próbuje, bo Sammy nie reaguje.

\- Sprzedałeś duszę jednemu z moich demonów – podejmuje jego brat. – Wiesz co to oznacza, Dean? – pyta wprost.

\- Musisz zastanowić się poważnie nad ofertami handlowymi – rzuca i ma ochotę się odsunąć, ale nie może.

Tym razem jednak to nie Sammy go powstrzymuje i to trochę go przeraża, bo ma wrażenie, że nie do końca nad sobą panuje. A to nigdy nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Chce myśleć o cycatej Azjatce i tym jednym razie, kiedy chciał puknąć księdza w konfesjonale, ale to teraz wydaje się niczym w porównaniu z obrazami, które podsuwa mu jego własna głowa.

\- Nie ma rejestru grzechów, ale twoja dusza należy do mnie, więc jakaś część mnie zna ją oraz wszystkie przewinienia, które popełniłeś i popełniasz. Kiedy spytam cię czego chcesz i skłamiesz, będę wiedział. Znam każde twoje kłamstwo i każde pragnienie – tłumaczy mu cierpliwie Sam i Dean przełyka ciężko.

Nie wie co powiedzieć, więc chyba dobrze, że jego brat nie liczy na to.

Kiedy Sam całuje go, ma wrażenie, że świat się zaraz zawali. Ich języki jednak zaczynają się dotykać i nic się nie dzieje. Przynajmniej nie ze światem i nie z Piekłem. Wydaje z siebie jedynie bardzo żenujący odgłos, do którego się nigdy nie przyzna, ponieważ usta Sama są tak cholernie gorące i miękkie. Jego włosy są dokładnie tak miękkie w jego dłoniach jak przypuszczał. I kiedy całują się, w policzkach jego brata pojawiają się te dołeczki, które doprowadzały go do szaleństwa już wcześniej. Wspomnienie pięcioletniego dziecka zostało szybko zastąpione mężczyzną, który powiedział mu w środku Piekła, że Dean był bezpieczny. Teraz jednak i ono jest modyfikowane przez wszystko, co może dotknąć i poczuć.

Skóra Sammy'ego jest gładka i delikatna. Ma ochotę się wgryźć w jego ramię i sprawdzić czy jeśli napije się krwi brata, też będzie mógł robić magiczne sztuczki.

\- Moja krew to moc – szepcze Sam w jego szyję, kiedy zlizuje krople potu z jego skóry. – Nie pozwalam im ze mnie pić – ciągnie dalej i te słowa brzmią nieodpowiednio w jego ustach, bo są niczym zaproszenie, a nie ostrzeżenie.

Dean chce ugryźć go tylko bardziej, bo nie widzieli się dwadzieścia lat i nie tego spodziewał się, kiedy odzyskał brata. To jednak jest tak fatalnie odpowiednie. Sammy jest wszystkim tym, czym Dean nie jest. Jest wysoki i szczupły, jego skóra jest nieskazitelna i ktoś powinien ją poznaczyć, aby byli bardziej do siebie podobni. I najlepiej, żeby zrobił to Dean.

\- No dalej – zachęca go brat.

Dean spogląda na całe centymetry kwadratowe powierzchni, która go przyzywa, ale nie potrafi się zdecydować. Kiedy w końcu pochyla się i przygryza skórę wokół sutka, przytrzymując Sama za ramiona, jego brat przeklina i może nawet krzyczy, ale nie próbuje uciec. Dean zlizuje zaledwie kilka kropli, które pojawiają się na skórze i nie wie czego się spodziewa, ale nic się nie zmienia. Sam jedynie pod nim drży, masując jego ramiona swoimi wielkimi łapami.

\- Rozbieraj się – rozkazuje jego brat.

Dean ma ochotę zaprotestować, ale adrenalina krąży w jego żyłach i jego fiut jest tak cudownie twardy jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Robił to z facetem, kiedy nikt nie widział i nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Utrzymywanie tak wielu tożsamości przez lata miało swoje plusy. Ojciec nie miał pojęcia, podobnie jak Bobby i Ellen. Zapewne zapadłby się ze wstydu pod ziemię, gdyby którekolwiek się dowiedziało.

Znajdowali się jednak w Piekle i to daje mu dziwny spokój. Jego brat leży pod nim, ściągając z niego koszulę. Ich biodra nie odrywają się od siebie, tworząc tak cudowne tarcie i ma ochotę zedrzeć spodnie z Sama, bo tylko nagość może pchnąć ich dalej. A chce ruszyć o kolejny krok. A może nawet skoczyć, bo nie jest pewien czy pozostało mu coś jeszcze. Jego duszy nie może już nic zaszkodzić i Sammy zapewne wie o tym doskonale, bo uśmiecha się do niego szeroko i drapieżnie.

\- Nie chcesz, aby ktokolwiek wiedział? – pyta jego brat i Dean nie musi nawet odpowiadać.

Sammy widzi jego duszę, a to oznacza również, że wie, iż kiedy Dean z nim skończy będzie niewiele demonów w Piekle, które nie będą wiedziały o tym, co się stało. Jego palce trzęsą się z niecierpliwości, kiedy rozpina rozporek swoich spodni, a potem skopuje je w pośpiechu. Sammy unosi potulnie biodra, pozwalając mu pozbyć się i swojego ubrania. To doskonałe, że jest już boso, ale Dean ma ochotę ugryźć go jeszcze raz i boleśnie za to kto pozbył się jego ciuchów.

\- Zrób to – zachęca go brat, więc Dean zostawia ślady zębów wokół jego drugiego sutka, ale tym razem skupia się bardziej na lizaniu twardniejącego guzka i kiedy Sammy wplata palce w jego włosy, nie przestaje.

Słabe protesty brata są dla niego nową melodią. Stara się przyszpilić większe ciało do materaca, ale to nie jest takie proste, bo Sammy jest pieprzonym olbrzymem i Dean nie może przykryć go całego. Jest sfrustrowany dokładnie przez sekundę, bo potem jego brat odwraca ich i to jest jeszcze lepsze. Tak pasują do siebie doskonale, bo ramiona Sammy'ego opierają się na łóżku po obu stronach jego głowy i ma wrażenie, że tylko jego brat ochrania go przed resztą świata. Nie całują się, ale raczej wgryzają w siebie. Słodkawa krew wypełnia jego usta i nie wie czy należy do niego czy do Sama. Stara się wsunąć dłoń między nich, ale jego brat chwyta go za nadgarstek i zmusza do leżenia w bezruchu. Dean jednak potrzebuje tarcia, więc rozsuwa szerzej nogi i stara się nadrabiać biodrami, co nie jest takie łatwe, kiedy Sam nie współpracuje.

\- Zaraz wszystko dostaniesz – obiecuje mu brat i już nie może się doczekać, ale Sam gryzie jego usta ponownie, zmuszając go do tego, żeby złapał zębami za jego wargę. – Potrzebujesz więcej – szepcze do niego brat, więc posłusznie spija krew z jego ust, nie przestając się ocierać o większe ciało.

Kiedy Sam w końcu puszcza jego nadgarstki, to jest tak niespodziewane, że Dean nie wie co powinien teraz zrobić. Wyrywał się, ponieważ ta walka była cholernie podniecająca i wiedział, że nie umknie bratu. Mężczyzna jest silniejszy, większy i nie chce nawet myśleć o mocy, którą ma. Sam nie przestaje jednak na niego napierać, więc Dean zsuwa dłonie w dół po jego plecach na twarde półkule pośladków i przyciska ich krocza do siebie, opętany i spocony. Nie wie jakim cudem nie doszedł wcześniej. Jego fiut może równie siniaczyć podbrzusze Sammy'ego – jest tak twardy. Na pewno zostawia mokre ślady, bo czuje jak coś po nim spływa. I może to ich zmieszana krew, a sama ta myśl sprawia, że drży.

\- Chciałbyś tego? – szepcze Sam w jego skórę. – Chciałbyś, żebym obciągnął ci, korzystając z naszej krwi? – pyta wprost.

I to jest za wiele. Dean drży i nie widzi prawie nic, kiedy jego oczy obracają się białkami w tył głowy, ale nie dochodzi, czym jest początkowo przerażony. Ma ochotę wrzeszczeć, bo Sam obwinął dłoń wokół jego fiuta, kradnąc jego orgazm.

\- Mój orgazm – szepcze jego brat. – Razem – mówi i Dean potrafi tylko kiwać głową.

I kiedy w końcu między jego pośladki wsuwa się palec, nie protestuje nawet. To nie jest, aż tak przyjemne, ale Sam nie przestaje go całować, a jego uwięziony fiut cały czas pulsuje w oczekiwaniu na wyzwolenie z tego niemal żelaznego uścisku. Ma ochotę powiedzieć bratu, że ten może go już puścić, ale nie ufa sobie. I może Sammy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak blisko Dean jest.

\- Już niedługo – szepcze Sammy, kiedy wsuwa w niego kolejny palec i tym razem stara się rozluźnić, bo dłonie jego brata są olbrzymie.

Jakoś nie zdążył zerknąć na fiuta mężczyzny, ale ma wrażenie, że nie będzie zawiedziony i coś skręca się w nim w oczekiwaniu. Rozsuwa nogi tylko szerzej, starając się otworzyć jak najbardziej i jednocześnie ulżyć ciężkim jądrom, które zwisają tuż pod jego twardym członkiem. Sam szepcze w jego usta, kiedy się nie całują, ale przeważnie jednak w pokoju słychać dźwięk ich kolidujących z sobą ciał. Są tak spoceni, że niemal ślizgają się na sobie i kiedy Sammy wsuwa w niego trzeci palec, Dean ma wrażenie, że to koniec, bo jego brat zaczyna dotykać jego cholernej prostaty, chcąc zapewne doprowadzić go do szaleństwa. Jakby nie wystarczyło mu to pulsowanie dochodzące z fiuta to mięśnie jego tyłka zaciskają się na palcach Sama, starając się albo zamknąć – a może wciągnąć jego brata głębiej. Nie ma pewności, ale jego ciało pragnie i jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak żywy.

Nie wie czemu Sammy się na nim mści, ale jego policzki są mokre od łez, a kolana trzęsą się, kiedy jego brat wyciąga z niego palce. Jest tak pusty, że wydaje z siebie dźwięk protestu – całkiem głośny jęk – jedyne na co go stać, ale Sam ugina jego nogę i ustawia się już odpowiednio, wchodząc w niego jednym, długim, cholernie bolesnym pchnięciem. Dean spina się, ale nie próbuje uciekać, bo to jest doskonałe. Jego mięśnie protestują, ale szybko się poddają. Jest rozciągnięty idealnie, chociaż Sam nadal nie może równać się tylko trzem swoim palcom.

\- Dałbym ci więcej, gdyby nie twoja niecierpliwość – mówi jego brat z wysiłkiem, starając się chyba kontrolować.

Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę, zanim Sam zaczyna wycofywać się i kiedy wchodzi w niego ponownie jednym pchnięciem, głowa Deana uderza w ramę łóżka. Unosi dłonie do góry, chcąc się jakoś ochronić przed twardym drewnem i Sammy uśmiecha się do niego krzywo, kiedy łapie w nadgarstkach obie jego ręce, zmuszając go do wyciągnięcia się w ten sposób. A potem rusza się tylko szybciej, a dźwięk uderzającego o ścianę łóżka jest ogłuszający. Dean ma świadomość, że to powinno chociaż trochę boleć, ale jedyne co czuje to cholerna przyjemność, która wydaje się gotować jego krew i uderzenia bioder Sammy'ego o jego pośladki, kiedy łączą się. Jego fiut nie jest kontrolowany przez nikogo i obija się bezwładnie o ich brzuchy przy każdym mocniejszym pchnięciu. Dean zwraca teraz głównie na niego uwagę, bo nigdy nie widział, aby jego penis był tak purpurowy. Ma wrażenie, że jeśli zaraz nie dojdzie, umrze, co jest śmieszne.

Sammy zresztą prycha, a potem odchyla się odrobinę w tył i Deanowi ciemnieje przed oczami, kiedy jego prostata zostaje pchnięta tak mocno. To niczym nie przypomina delikatnego masażu. To maltretowanie i wyciąganie przyjemności z niego siłą. Ma ochotę wyć, a może wyje i Sammy zaciska dłoń na jego nadgarstkach tylko mocniej, chociaż Dean nie próbuje się nawet wyrwać. Miarowe _bum, bum, bum_ pewnie rozlega się nadal w pomieszczeniu, ale on słyszy tylko szum własnej krwi i czuje krople potu, które spływają po jego czole. Wie, że Sammy jest równie mokry i zmęczony, ale jego brat nie zwalnia, więc chce go wychwalać i przeklinać jednocześnie.

I kiedy Sammy w końcu przesuwa dłoń z jego biodra na jego fiuta, Dean nie orientuje się nawet kiedy dochodzi. Już wcześniej ciemniało mu przed oczami, ale teraz orgazm jest z niego wyrwany z fajerwerkami pod powiekami i takim spięciem mięśni, że prawie udaje mu się uwolnić dłonie z żelaznego uścisku Sama. Kiedy jednak otwiera oczy nadal jest rozciągnięty pod bratem w ten cudownie grzeszny sposób. Niczego nie musi już jednak udawać, bo Sam prostuje się lekko, kiedy dochodzi z rozchylonymi lekko ustami, wciąż wpatrzony w niego.

Jego brat w końcu uwalnia go i przeciera swoje czoło, wyglądając na zaskoczonego, jakby nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to uderzyło tak mocno. Dean nie ma wyjaśnienia. Czeka jedynie, aż Sam ułoży się obok niego wygodniej i przestanie tak ciężko oddychać.

\- Witamy w Piekle – mówi jego brat w końcu.


End file.
